<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If hailey and will knew each other by Haileyschicago</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703093">If hailey and will knew each other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileyschicago/pseuds/Haileyschicago'>Haileyschicago</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jay Halstead/Hailey upton - Freeform, Jay halstead &amp; hailey upton - Freeform, Worried Jay Halstead, jay halstead &amp; will halstead - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileyschicago/pseuds/Haileyschicago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hailey and will already knew each other when she joined the intelligence unit.</p><p>This is a friendship that I wished dick wolf would give us and I had this idea and I then this happened &lt;3</p><p>(Also Erin is just not in this story even thought timing wise she should be but shhh)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead and Will Halstead, Jay Halstead and hailey upton, hailey upton and will halstead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If hailey and will knew each other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first fanfic I hope it doesn’t suck to bad &lt;3</p><p>I’m not really sure how this is set in the dw timeline but hopefully I’ll figure it out.</p><p>Please leave comments and kudos :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will walked into molly’s glancing around looking for jay and the rest of their friends. And that’s when he saw a familiar blonde sitting between Kevin and Kim. </p><p>As he walked towards the group he couldn’t help but to over hear their conversation “dang girl that’s a bit morbid” he heard Atwater respond. He couldn’t stop a smile from slipping onto his lips. The blonde went to answer but before she could will jumped in “she’s Greek she sees tragedy in everything”. All their heads swivelled towards will with them all wearing faces of confusion. Hailey had also turned round at the sound of a very familiar voice that she hadn’t heard in what felt like  forever . </p><p>“ hailey ann Upton. I swear you’ll be the death of me” will said gesturing to the dark bruising present on  Hailey’s face. Hailey managed a smirk in response before will pulled her in for a hug. As the pulled back they could see everyone around them was trying to figure out the connection between the pair. Will tried to avoid the glances his friends where giving him and turned back to hailey “you went to the hospital?” He asks her while checking that her pupils weren’t dialated. “Seriously will stop worrying we both know I have had worse” hailey feined annoyance. “Yeah that really doesn’t help your case though does it” will quipped back in a less joking tone “it’s probably just a mild concussion and Im just going to skip my medical advice as you have heard it a hundred times and you still don’t listen” hailey smirked before sitting back down taking a sip of her beer. There just happened to be an extra chair between Kevin and her now so will sat down to face the rest of the group.</p><p> And suddenly it all clicked in place for hailey “Halstead jay Halstead” will chuckled gently “wow has anyone ever told you maybe you should look into becoming a detective with those observations skills” hailey playfully shoved the older Halstead  “god I missed this” hailey mumbled and Will was sure he was the only one that heard “yeah me too” he replied before putting an arm around her shoulder. It felt so comfortable like no time had even passed since they last saw each other.</p><p>“So I’m just assuming that you guys know each other then” Adam stated gesturing between the pair. “Wow cpd really have got themselves some good officers tonight” will quipped back earning a few laughs around the table. “ so how do you and the 2nd best Halstead over there know each other” jay asked hailey. “We met what maybe 10 years ago” hailey started before glancing at Will for confirmation “and between you and me I think he’s stalking me I swear everywhere I go I just bump into him” the group ruptured into a laugh “ but he does actually happen to be one of my favourite people” hailey finished causing will to blush ever so slightly “wow I’m taking that as an absolute win and you know hailey I pretty sure your stalking me” hailey huffed slightly “one time will one time I turned up at your apartment” will let out one of his signature Halstead chuckles “I wasn’t even looking for you” she deadpanned. And will watched her face twist slightly at the memory. He squeezed her shoulder gently before turning back to the conversation which now happened to be last weeks Blackhawk game.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for any spellings mistakes or anything that doesn’t make sense. I’m going to blame the dyslexia oops. Go check out my Instagram @haileys.chicago &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>